waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Items
Grab the text Would it be possible to make it grab the text from the ability section of the item's page rather than the upload comment? for the comments I copy and pasted the comments left by Jagex on their twitpic pages (although I admit I should have checked for mistakes first). Or alternatively, is there a way to change or remove the 'comment' on an uploaded file? Thanks Cjthegreat4 18:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :As with all things wiki, we can tweak and change things as it goes on. I should note that on the Item infobox template, the "ability" option is there only to put something in the box. As we get to understand this game better, there will certainly be other attributes and values for comparison between each item. Almost all of the actual text on these pages is going to change substantially once the game is released, but for now we have the articles already started and some links/infrastructure to get everything to work as well. Don't sweat the details here, but if you see something that really bugs you, try to fix it. There is a lot of work to be done here. --Robert Horning 19:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) splitting page This page should be turned into an index page that refers to all the different categories of items. It will be impossible to list all the items on 1 page.13:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC)~Ruderion :Compiling a list of items here: 12:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Aid items Category:Aid items Alliance-only aid items See Research items Accelerate items Category:Accelerate items Production items Category:Production items Treasure items Category:Treasure items Equipment Category:Equipment Task items Category:Task items Jewellery Category:Jewellery items Forging items Category:Forging items ::I did what i could with the gems added images(ones that i badly cutted) and added description(any resemblance betwen the data i posted here with the other WOL wiki is not coincidence since i copied it from there, of course i was also the one that posted it there)--Ashendant 01:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Organizing like the store Shouldn't we organize like it's organized in the store, not all of them just the ones that have all the items,or the ones that have little items out of the store(like production only has 2 caches) for example: *Accelerate Sketches-Notes-Plans-Books-Tomes Drafts-Letters-Diaries-Journals-Scrolls Order-Eddict-Compass-Ruin Rune (i don't know about ruin rune it's been in the offer page for some time) *Production Adv. Sketch-Yew Bow-Jade Bow-Steel Axe-Gold Axe Hillbreaker-Rocksunder-Bronze Urn-Iron Urn-Tax Order Tax Writ-Chun Book-sml cache-lrg Cache (Caches in the end?) *Jewelery Organized by descending valour like in the inventory (at least in mine inventory does) *Forging Also like the store but add this at the end -Emerald image-Saphire image-Ruby image -List of emeralds-list of saphires-list of rubies This is just a bunch of suggestions i think it would improve because the guys that made the game also thought that way it would be more comprehensive than organized by alphabet. Ps. sorry for my bad grammar Ashendant 23:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Comment Not a bad idea. I'm afraid it may not be possible with DPL. Currently, the items are added automatically using DPL. With DPL, you can only sort the articles by: * size, the size of the page (bigger articles before smaller articles) * firstedit, the first timestamp it was created (old articles before new ones) * lastedit, the last edit timestamp (new articles come first) * title, the title of the article (current ordermethod) * category, the category the articles belongs to * etc. For more information, see DPL:Manual - DPL parameters: Controlling output order. I used DPL because it is much easier when the article updates automatically when new item articles are created. IMO, organising the items according to the way Jagex organises them would be a chore. It is just too complicated... Besides, there are plenty of items NOT sold in the shop. How do we order these items together with the other items sold in the shop? Should these items be added at the beginning, in the middle, or at the end? I just feel it is much easier for users to search for items if they are sorted alphabetically. If you want, you could expand the Shop article, and list the items the same way the items are listed at the shop. 13:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Well i wouldn't mind doing it, and in some cases it's really easy, but in others would be really hard, but i guess your way is the best, but could you give me the model for templates just so i can attempt doing a few examples?--Ashendant 14:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: It would be easy to do, but it would not be automatic like it is now. There are no specific templates, but I have added the code for the auto-galleries. 14:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : ::Well here's a possible chance for the jewellery section --Ashendant 21:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : Here a few more attempts : for accelerate section--Ashendant 21:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Another try but this time at forging : ::The idea behind this one is that instead of linking each emerald, ruby and sapphire which creates repeated imges it would link to one article that has all the emeralds, other with the saphires, and another with rubies. ::What do you think of these ideas?--Ashendant 22:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::They all look nice... and these tables would be an incredible addition for the Shop article. I still prefer the DPL automation and alphabetical sorting for this article. 14:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well i think the opposite when images are included, i mean alphabetcly it works if there are no images but when there images it really gets weird because there are similar images(with similar effect) looks like it's all juggled and visually unappealing, what i essentially mean is that organizing by alphabet looks good, when there's no image--Ashendant 15:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Only some categories have duplicate images, and these duplicate images may get updated in the future. This was the main reason I used DPL, and why the image file is named exactly as its item name. Besides, with DPL, whenever an item is introduced in-game, this article need not be updated at all. With items being "discovered" in-game every single day, it will really be a pain to keep track of new items and insert them within the manual galleries (as those above). 15:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I didn't meant duplicate images i meant similar like most of the accelerate section has, or more clear the the bluestone and redstone it looks more visually appeasing when they're together and makes more sense in terms of essentially being a upgrade of the item before, i think the reason jagex organized like this in the shop(and in almost all cases in the inventory only instead of ascending order, is in descending order) is because it make more sense when people try to identify the object when there is a image and name they will use the image, and you're seriously underestimating how easy it is to update a page like this is mostly just copy paste , also question why isn't the equipment set here?--Ashendant 15:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: You don't understand my point about DPL. I am not talking about now, I am talking about the future where new items are "discovered" and when articles are created for these items. Previously, I remember this article was updated 20 times a day because the list of items kept growing... In fact, it is still growing. Your method does not take future updates into account. Imagine a game update where 20 new forging items are introduced. You would have to edit this page, and sort the items again. The week after that 5 new items are introduced in Treasure category. Now you have to edit this page again, and sort those items. With DPL, you don't have to do that... all items are added and sorted automatically. ::::::: Multiple edits to a page adds to the size of the database, and if it is avoidable then we should refrain from doing so. This is also why there is a "Preview" button next to the "Save page" button. ::::::: We are not Jagex, and this is not the Shop article. There is no reason why we should follow Jagex's way of sorting items in the shop, other than for the visual appeal. Besides, the pros of automatic updating of items in DPL far outweigh the visual appeal of manual editing and sorting. ::::::: There are almost 100+ equipment items and 40+ artefacts. Fitting them all in this page is ridiculuous. This is why I decided to link to the Equipment category instead. 16:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yes i got your point about the DPL, but i still think seriously underestimating how easy to make changes in these cases, of course nothing beats automatic i made those templates 5 minutes each tops, and was mostly just copypasting, and about the equipement page i think you should add it just because it's big, it's just a bad reason but if you think that's the problem you could use the DPL of Head, chest, waist and legs equipment category, you organize it by slots, and just for the record the aid section is much bigger than the artefact section, it wouldn't look as big. Like this(-- substitutes ): :--Treasure :--Head :--Chest :--Waist :--Legs :--Rider :--Artefact :--Task --Ashendant 16:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : You still don't get it. Excluding you and me, the person who creates new articles will have to update this article as well. If the person forgets or doesn't know about this article, that new item does not show in this article until someone updates this article as well. Otherwise, the new item article will not be available in the list, and this page will become outdated. This is what I meant about DPL. You can basically forget about updating this article, because you know for a fact that the page will update itself. I don't see how copy-pasting can achieve that. Besides, why should anyone spend any time updating this article, when it is able to update itself? 16:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: DPL is resource hungry for servers. Wikia, our host, suggested reducing the number of DPLs per page to reduce the strain on their servers. They suggested 2 queries per page, and since this page has 6 or 7, we are already above the suggested limit. See . 16:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I got it i'm just saying it's easy, i'm not saying it better than automatic :::And then substituting some DPL for templates would remove queries by the DPL and allow the servers more space to breath, at least of the accelerate which looks like the most complete of all types of items(is there anything else to accelarate?) allowing other DPL which have lots of items in here, now i've changed my suggestion from substituting DPL with organized templates, to subsitute small DPLs with small templates(can be organized alphabetcly). :::What i meant by copypasting is that it's really easy to make a new entry in the template you just copy this, put betwen the ending and beginning of the template and insert the names like this(check source): Insert name here It's just that easy--Ashendant 16:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :And if Jagex decides to add more items to these "small templates"? Beta just ended today, they might add new items after the beta period... 16:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::We and others can do it, of course automatic is good and all but if the DPL consumes that many resources that hurts the article, we should find way around that, besides other Wikis work without DPL's and can get most of their stuff updated shortly after it's released, besides from what mods says the next update will be in may, so it'll take time to get new items, and like i said each entry can be made by copypasting 3 times, and i'll think they work on adapting existent items from the chinese version rather than make new ones--Ashendant 16:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::It is working fine as it is. 16:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, i think the equipement not being there, because of resources ends up hurting the article, i could easily remove 4 DPL and substitute it with templates so that the equpimeent and artefact, but if you think it's fine, hey your the admin, not me, but like i said before i believe it hurts the article and should be changed.Ashendant 17:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I can assure you the page loading time is still waaay better than in some other wikis. The current DPL is not "hurting" the article, other than the fact that the images are "jubbled up". Adding more templates and coding, as per your method, will most probably increase the page size and loading time, especially if you add equipment and artefacts into the mix. 17:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I just want the article as most complete as possible,the fact that equipment is not here because of the DPL says that DPL occupy far more space than a simple template, also the lack of equipment in the article, in my opinion hurts the article--Ashendant 17:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The article you showed suggested to build lists manually, for faster pageloads so it's clear that is cheaper on servers a template rather than a DPLAshendant 17:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Err, equipment and artefact WILL take up physical space on the page, and will only lengthen the page unnecessarily. I removed equipment and artefact due to this, not due to the DPL. Adding 6 more DPLs for equipment and artefacts will probably reduce page loading time since it doubles the number of DPL queries, but reducing the DPL queries for small lists wouldn't affect the pageloads as much, since they are, well, small... Also, items and equipment can be considered two different things. Items are for rulers (players) to use, and equipment and artefacts are for legends to equip for battle. 18:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Then shouldn't we make a page specific for equipments, and remove the link to the category here? it would make more sense oh and gems since they are equipments to equipments(lol), i will make one if you don't like it you can simply delete it ok?--Ashendant 19:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure. Since no one made the articles, I simple linked to the category... 19:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done Still kinda incomplete but it's the initial entry.Equipment, could you put the equipment link below the item link in basics in the left bar? --Ashendant 20:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Could you do what i said above?, linking equipment to the side bar below items in the basics section?--Ashendant 22:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Images Wouldn't it be easier to add one image to all the emeralds, saphire and rubies like it's ingame, instead of lots of the same images uploaded with different names for each article? :All the different filenames are for the DPL to work. They are being redirected to the three gem images, and not uploaded individually for each filename. For example, File:Bolt Em..jpg‎ redirects to File:Em..jpg. 15:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh so you're in the middle of updating it so sorry :S, i also have an unrelated problem, scoot asked me to identify the image of fire & ice artefact and i couldn't but i found another artefact which i added but i can identify the image and told me to tell it to you, could you post the image with all the artefacts so i could tell them to you?--Ashendant 15:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::File:Artefacts_all.png. 16:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::The dragon ring is image n_image_5037--Ashendant 16:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks. 16:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::The image for fire & ice is n_image_5024, also do you have those images for other types? like armours and helms?--Ashendant 20:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::File:Equipment_all.png. 21:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ty i know of these, Gilt Armour is n_item_7153, Lucent set is betwen n_item_7132 and n_item_7135, i'll probably say more later Ashendant 21:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Bamboo artefact is n_item_5035--Ashendant 21:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : I think vale set is n_item_7136 - n_item_7139Ashendant 21:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Someone identified for me the azure cord as n_item_7146 so i guess the rest of the set is the images 7144 to 7147--Ashendant 21:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Empire helm as been identified has n_item_7176, the rest of the set should be following until 7179--Ashendant 21:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Law boots has also been identified as item n_item_7191, the law set should be 7188 to the 7191--Ashendant 22:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Tiger set has been identified has n_item_7171 and the rest of the tiger set should be between that number and 7168--Ashendant 22:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Gold Lotus is image n_item_5032--Ashendant 23:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. But I don't think we have the Empire set yet. 07:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now that we have the Empire Suit, what are the other two items called? 22:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Ack forgot completly to register that --Ashendant 23:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: The set says it's empire mail and empire boots ::::: Thanks. 06:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Drake helm is 7156 the following 3 should be part of the drake set--Ashbear160 talk 20:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :: 7198 is dragon belt--Ashbear160 talk 20:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Trigrams, Tri. and Appls. From the chinese version that some guy checked and found some data on the use of these items "quote:Zhuge Lii" "Okay, since you guys are so eager to know, I will post what I have researched. Event: “King Wen” of the Zhou dynasty Description: King Wen of Zhou is a kind person who helps out the poor. Therefore, this event is launched to commemorate his efforts! Activity duration: Sunday, Saturday, Monday How it works: Whenever you invade or occupy a wildland during these days, you will have the chance to gain “Internal Trigram” , “External Trigram”. Once you have these, you will unlock a task under “Destiny”. You will be able to exchange it for Lockbox, Diagram and Heaven Box. You will also have a chance to gain King Wen's appls which you can exchange for King Wen's treasure box. How you can help: 1) I need to know ALL the names and description of all trigrams and appl. Post it here with your findings. 2) If you wish to know more, going to w*kipedia's "Fu Xi" will explain the 8 elements of trigrams. How it applies in-game is what I am trying to figure. And hopefully, someone will not steal what I have researched and post it as their own." This is very interesting but i don't know what i should do with this info, but in short this information is presented: :-Int Trigram can be traded for a lockbox in a task :-Ex Trigram can be traded for a Diagram in a task :-Int Trigram and Ex Trigram can be traded for a Heaven Box in a task :-Appls and tri can be traded for treasure boxes :-the tasks are in destiny section --Ashendant 16:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC)